nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fire-types and Red/Blog thingy
Stolen fron Hawk I'll post the answered once I feel like it :D What was my first fandom? Pokemon duh MLP owo Percy jackson :D Warriors JOINED THEM ALL AT ONCE o3o derp Herp Jerp Berp What's my favorite thing to complain about Luke not having his scar in the movies Seeing Red with black hair, you flip out to the moon and back Hating a song but the beat's just too good Blue's hair defying gravity Other derp herp berp jerp what color are my eyes Blue Hazel Green Dude, you're a demon you have red eyes Which country do I live in MURICA Mother Russia Otherrr yes I know, I'll fix it on my computer why does eevee's avvie send a cold chill down my spine? The reason why time moves, IT JUST DOES! Because Blue's hair on it isn't defying gravity ono Because it's not Blue, it's Gary! WANNA BUY SOME APPLES? derp Herp Berp Jerp what am I most afraid of? Heights Spiders Eevee's avvie derp Herp Jerp Berp what shipping do I hate most? RedxBlue ono Percabeth WANNA BUY SOME APPLES? You hate all of them you hater Derp Berp Jerp Herp What is my favorite legendary? Xerneas Reshiram Arceus Rayquaza Lugia Zapdos derp Herp Jerp Berp What's my favorite remix made by GlitchxCity? (look them up :P) Kanto Gym Leader Remix V.II Johto Gym Leader Remix Champion Diantha Remix Lugia's story remix Sinnoh Gym Leader Remix derp herp jerp Which instrument do I play? Viola Trumpet Drums Piano derp Berp Jerp Herp Which pony is best pony? Princess Luna Princess Celestia Pinkie Pie Rainbow Dash Rarity derp Berp Jerp Herp Which cat do I RP as the most? Red Goldentail Miki Siebold derp Berp Jerp Herp What did it look like at first glance? That Blue was wearing a bullet-proof vest Not the glitchy RED guy, but Steven :D Gari, why are you even asking this derp herp jerp berp My favorite Pokémon champion? Red Cynthia Lance Diantha or however you spell it derp Herp Jerp Berp favorite pokemon? Typhlosion Charizard Pidgeot Aggron Lapras derp Herp Jerp Berp Which sport do I like t play? (if I wasn't lazy) Lacrosse Soccer Hockey derp Herp Jerp Berp What's is my most well known language? Spanish Latin French derp Herp Jerp Berp Posting answered cuz eevee forced me to 1. For my first fandom, guys, I guess it was pokemon, but I loved MLP (gen 3) WAAAAAAAAY before that 2. SERIOUSLY GUYS, I LOVE TO COMPLAIN ABOUT BLUE'S HAIR LIKE WHY WOULD YOU VOTE ABOUT RED'S HAIR *dies* 3. I have green eyes x3 4. READ NUMBER 2FGEWUIFVGEW7EW *dies again* 5. I'm afraid of hieghts, why would you vote eevee's avvie xD 6. yes, I hate dem all 7. HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD I LOVE RAYQUAZA 8. Kanto Gym Leader V.II ouo 9. yes, I play the Viola 10. Princess Luna guis 11. I RP Red the most ouo 12. I have no ideaaaaaa 13. It was Red, duh 14. typhlsoion >w> 15. I play Soccer 16. Heck, I AM Spanish (dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN)